Return to Hogwarts
by Fire Ember 13
Summary: Three new girls join our favorite fourth-year trio in a new adventure. These girls have a secret. Will they be able to trust our favorite trio, or will the leave them in the dark? JL crossover in later chapters. #1 in collab. series with Pyrus Elfin and MagicOwlEyes.


**This is my first FanFic for this site. Gilda is mine, Reiena belongs to MagicOwlEyes, and Hannah belongs to my friend, Kel, who doesn't have an account. I hope you like it! **

**J. K. Rowling owns HP, not me!**

**Please R&R!**

Reiena Radcliffe, Hannah Hartnett, and Gilda Grayson were walking through Diagon Alley, getting their 'new' wands. The three girls were laughing as they walked out of Ollivander's after talking to him about the irony of them coming there. It was their third time attending Hogwarts.

"Goodbye, Ollie!" Gilda called out.

"Goodbye, girls!" Ollivander called back.

"We'll visit you as soon as we can," Reiena said, "Maybe we can have some of my famous cookies!"

"Yeah!" Both Gilda and Hannah responded.

"See you another time girls, goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" All three girls said.

The three girls walked away from the wand shop and towards the pet shop. They only spent about thirty minutes there. Gilda had gotten a red owl that she named Fawkes. Reiena had gotten a hawk that she named Cleverwing. Finally, Hannah had gotten a cat that she named Tumnas. Once the three girls had gotten everything, they decided to head to the train station. Once they got to the train station, it was10:45. They got onto the train and the three sat in an empty compartment. Gilda sat on one side, while Reiena and Hannah sat on the other. Just after the train left, they were joined by another three students. There were two boys, one ginger and one with jet black hair. The girl had shoulder length, curly, brown hair.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "Is it alright if we sit here? All of the other compartments are full. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, is it your fourth year as well?"

"I'm Reiena Radcliffe, you can call me Rei. It's our first year. What are your Houses?"

"Well, my name's Ron," the ginger one said.

"And I'm Harry. We're all in Gryffindor," the black haired one said.

"I'm Gilda, and Miss Clueless over here is Hannah," Gilda said, gesturing to Hannah, who was blankly staring out the window, "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, Hannah wants Hufflepuff, and Rei wants Ravenclaw."

The six kids sat in silence as they watched the train go by the wilderness.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The old trolley woman said.

"Six boxes of Barty's Every Flavor Beans, please," Gilda said.

"Here you go, miss. On the house."

With that, the Trolley woman left the six of them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at Gilda in awe. After seeing their faces, the other three girls giggled.

"Bloody Hell!"

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, "You can't just get things like that for free!"

"Well," Reiena said, "The three of us grew up together and she is one of Hannah's mother's old friends. So, she gives us sweets often."

After talking for about two hours, the train finally stopped and the started getting ready to get off.

"Well," Harry said, "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Actually," Gilda said, "Hannah has a fear of the Black Lake, so Dumbledore is letting us use the carriages a year early."

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, "You three must be the luckiest girls in the school!"

The girls giggled and Hermione started to have suspicions about them. She decided to keep it to herself. The six of them walked out of the train and towards the carriages. The girls became even more surprising when they made small talk with Filch. Scarier yet, Filch enjoyed the conversation. The six walked over to one of the carriages and sat in silence. All of a sudden Reiena just reached over and started petting the air. Ron and Hermione were confused, whereas the others just smiled at the notion.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, "Why are you three smiling at her?"

"Well, you see Hermione," Harry said, "Rei's not touching air, it's a-"

"It's a Thestral, you can only see one if you've seen the loss of a loved one," Gilda said, cutting Harry off.

"Alright then," Hermione said, "I still don't see how you three know all of this. It's not in _any _book."

"Haven't you read the uncut version of _Hogwarts: A History_? It's in the fourth chapter," Hannah said.

"There are only four copies of that book, and Dumbledore has all four under lock and key!"

"Actually, no," Rei said, "Two are in the Restricted Section of the Library. My dad found them when he was a Ravenclaw here."

Hermione sat in silence, defeated. After another twenty minutes, they arrived at the second carriage stop. The three girls left the group after saying their goodbyes and went to join the other First Years. As they were walking to the Great Hall, Rei stopped and looked out at the Whomping Willow. She looked sad, seeing as she was there when it was first planted. With a Charm that was cast on it's trunk then, she could feel the pain it felt both emotionally, and physically. She could feel how happy it was and wanted to cry. She took those thoughts out of her mind and went to catch up to her 'sisters'.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, we are about to enter the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into your Houses. There are four of them; Gryffindor, House of Bravery, Slytherin, House of Cunning, Ravenclaw, House of Knowledge, and Hufflepuff, House of Loyalty! You will be Sorted into the House that the Sorting Hat decides you would be the best for. I am Professor McGonnagal, Head of Gryffindor House. We shall enter in a moment."

Not even a minute later, the enormous doors to the Great Hall opened and let the First Years in. The children walked up towards the High Table. They all saw every teacher sitting there, with Headmaster Dumbledore in the center. The Sorting Hat was on top of a three-legged stool. When Gilda looked at it, the hat seemed to smile at her. She smiled right back.

"Let the Sorting... begin!" McGonnagal said, "We shall go in Alphabetical Order."

McGonnagal started to go through the names of students. So far, there were six Gryffindors, three Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws.

"Gilda Grayson!"

Gilda walked up to the hat with a smiled on her face. Before the Hat even got to her head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat then whispered, "Good to see you again, _Godric_."

Gilda smiled, and she went over and sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Everyone at the table was cheering for her, excited to have yet another Gryffindor with them.

"Hannah Hartnett!"

Hannah went up and sat on the stool, the Hat was put on her head and, just like Gilda, instantly said, "Hufflepuff!" he also whispered to her, "Have fun Mistress _Helga_."

Hannah smiled and sat next to Hannah Abbott. Everyone cheered for her as well, she looked over to Gilda and smiled. Gilda smiled back at her.

They went through a few more students, and finally, the name the two girls were waiting for.

"Reiena Radcliffe!"

Reiena sat on the stool and, "Ravenclaw!" the hat then whispered, in a worried tone, "Rowena, the Willow needs help."

**That's the first chapter, Another Sorting, I hope you liked it!**

**What do **_**you **_**think the Sorting Hat means? Let me know in the comments! **

**Also, how well do you think Hermione will get along with the girls? I'm open to suggestions, so please PM me! **

**This is the first in a collaboration series with MagicOwlEyes and Pyrus Elfin.**


End file.
